Chocolate Syrup
by new moongirl
Summary: Ed x Roy Ed uses Chocolate syrup to help things along.Oneshot


**I cna't belive I even thought of this! One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. End of story.**

**Ok, this is after Ed gets Al's body back, and in this case his arm and leg as well.**

**Chocolate Syrup**

It there was one food in the world that Edward Elric loved it was chocolate.

Now many people say that chocolate is not really a food, merle a sugary treat, but if you ever told that to Edward, he's most likely kill you on the spot.

Anyway, Edward loved chocolate, but if it was chocolate syrup, it went beyond love and into an obsession.

Ed's birthday had been yesterday, and what had Roy gotten the chibi... chocolate syrup.

Roy had meant to start teasing him about maybe making chocolate milk with it but never got the chance, due to... a happy-stricken Edward.

Ed had been so happy at getting the stuff that he had not noticed Roy's taunts.

Needless to say Roy was disappointed at not getting that appointed reaction, but he was also happy for making the younger man as happy as he had been.

Ed had held the bottle of syrup the whole time the celebration was going on. Like he thought someone would try to steal it from him.

Roy had been wondering why he couldn't have been the bottle. Why couldn't Fullmetal hold him all of the time like that lucky bottle? why?

Roy was pretty sure that Ed had even brought it to work today as well.

Darn that lucky bottle of sweetness!

0-Ed-0

Ed sat on the grass outside of the government building and took out his bottle of sugary goodness.

Ed had been craving it for weeks before his birthday.

He knew what he _wanted_ to do with it, but was slightly sacred of himself for even thinking about it in the first place. **(I am sacred of myself for thinking of this too!)**

Ed opened the top of the bottle and squeezed a drop onto his tongue.

Yummy! But it wasn't what he had been craving for the last 3 years. (Ed is 21 now just so you know.)

0-Roy-0

Roy lazily looked out his large window. The privileges of being the Furhur.

He was deep in thought about a special someone.

Roy disinterestedly scanned the view from his position.

A flash of red and gold caught his attention. The object of his thoughts and affections was sitting on the grass with that lucky bottle of chocolate syrup!

Roy stared as Ed squeezed a glistening drop of chocolaty goodness onto his very pink tantalizing tongue

Roy took a split second to try and think what he was about to go do, but failed miserably. Instead, running out of his office mumbling something about getting coffee to Riza.

0-Ed-0

Edward noticed when the Furhur (Roy) looked out of his window. He also noticed when the Furhur saw him with his chocolate syrup. He was even more aware when Mustang disappeared from his window, a fast as he could.

Ed smirked, everything was going wonderfully.

0-Roy-0

Roy walked out of the front doors of the main building at a fast pace. He didn't know what he was going to do, but it was either really good, or really bad...or both.

0-Ed-0

Edward heard Mustang walking in his direction before he saw him turn the corner of the building.

Ed smiled to himself. "Hey bastard! What's up?"

Roy stopped and sat down next to Ed. What was he doing? "To answer your question, I could use a little fresh air now and them shrimp"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A SINGLE DROP OF CHOCOLATE SYRUP COULD SMOTHER HIM!" yelled Ed. That was a habit he still had. It would just never go away.

Edward had grown a few inches and was now only about 2 inches shorter than Roy, but habits are hard to break.

Roy smirked, "I don't believe I said that Fullmetal."

Ed pouted as he put a few more drops of chocolate syrup onto his tongue.

"You really do love that stuff don't you?" Roy asked

Ed nodded. "Yep! It the best stuff in the world!", Besides you, he added to himself only. "Here, you have some." Ed said. "Open your mouth and tilt your head back." he ordered.

Roy complied.

Ed smirked as he aimed and a drop of stickiness fell right on the side of Roy's mouth.

Roy's head snapped up, "How could you miss that?" he asked a little peeved.

"Oops!" Ed said mischievously, "here, let mehelp you with that." and help he did.

Ed neared Roy's mouth and licked off all of the stickiness.

"There." he added brightly, as if he hadn't just done one of the most suggestive things in the world.

Roy was shocked. Could that be counted as a kiss?

Ed smirked, this was probably the only time that the Flame Alchemist could be caught with a look of total confusion, and dreaminess on his normally smug face.

Ed took that reaction as a, yes-I-want-you-to-kiss-me-more-look.

So being Ed, he grabbed the bottle and spread the chocolate onto Roy's lips using his finger, surprising the older man out of his wits when he tongue and lips followed.

This time Ed didn't pull away and neither did Roy.

Ed slid his tongue into Roys mout, enjoying the feeling that his tongue made against Roy's.

It was even better than his fantasy's of this exactmoment. and he had plenty of fantacies to compare it to.

Ed straddled Roy's hips and sat in his lap, putting their erections together.

Roy and Ed both moaned a t the friction Ed's movements caused.

Roy put one hand on the back of Ed's head to deepen the kiss and his other one behind himself to hold them up right.

It felt so right. like they were made for eachother. It wasn't like all of thoughs other women he had dated.

Ed smiled into the kiss, he really was a genius.

This was ythe reason he had wanted the chocolate syrup in the first place.

Ed broke the kiss and smiled at Roy. "I think Riza's wondering where you are Roy." he said.

Roy groaned. "Paperwork is evil. I thought that once a became Furhur, I could make it all go away, but I can't." Roy sighed. "Here," he added as he handed Ed a key and something written on a piece of paper. "I'll see you tonight then right?" Roy asked as he walked back towards the doors that led to his doom.

Ed blinked as he read the writing on the piece of paper. It was an address. And the key was most likely for the house at that address. But most importantly, it was _Roy's_ address and _Roy's_ house key.

Ed smiled brightly. With Al at Winry's and not coming back for a while, he'd have a lot lf time to fool around with his love.

Ed snickered. It was time to go home.

Ed pocketed the key and headed toward his new home that he would share with his one and only love.

_Fin._

XXXXX

**hee hee! My one shot is done! I am sooo proud of myself!** **I've had this idea for a while and it just came popping up until I just had to write it! Seriously! It was one of toughs annoying things that just keep popping up until you get it down on paper. Seriously! I am pretty pleased with it myself. I like chocolate syrup too, and I like it on my ice cream too. That stuff is good! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace!-newmoongirl!**


End file.
